B L A C K S T O R M: Love Hina
by T.J. Infinat
Summary: The Death Star will be unleashed...2 unsuspecting groups will meet. One is a Rock band and the other a group of Apartment tenants and manager. But maybe they have a lot of things in common.
1. Default Chapter

In the far reaches of the universe, a strange power waits to be unleashed...  
  
This power has waited for decades; centuries even, for an unwittey soul to unleash it...  
  
So that it could freely cause chaos again...  
  
The black storm is unleashed.....  
  
B L A C K S T O R M : L O V E H I N A  
  
Click click,....  
  
Begin  
  
*******  
  
~1 Hinata Apartments, Japan [I think..]~  
  
A small sweat drop fell on a polished wood table next to beaker full of a strange explosive substance. The hand over the beaker shock violently as the owner tried to steady it...  
  
He was losing the battle...  
  
* * *  
  
~2. Cameron Village, North Carolina~  
  
A dark hand caught a paler one as it blocked a shoot aimed at its owner. The hand was shoved to the side as another dark hand, the first one's match, slammed down on the paler hand's arm.  
  
A pale face comes into view...  
  
"Let's finish this, T.J.-kun." she grunts.  
  
~ 1 ~  
  
A pair of glasses comes into view as the boy in question tries harder to pour one substance into another. His hand shakes as he came close to pouring in the substance too fast.  
  
"I hate Koala's puzzle's" he yelled inwardly.  
  
~ 2 ~  
  
The scene shows a pale girl and a dark boy facing each other in martial arts poses.  
  
"Bring it on, Chippy-chan," challenges the boy...  
  
A pebble rolls across the ground between them, and the girl rushes at the boy.  
  
Her fist is diagonal to her body and her blonde hair forms a flowing tail at the back of her head.  
  
The boy closes his eyes..  
  
~ 1 ~  
  
Keitoro goes for broke as he dumps the contents into the beaker, his face sweating buckets. The brew starts to bubble.  
  
"Oh, sh-"  
  
About the same time, the door opened and in walked a longhaired girl carrying a pile of books. She wore a yellow sweater and some dooffy looking glasses  
  
"Hey, Kieto-"  
  
BOOOOM  
  
~ 2 ~  
  
The boy leapfrogs over the girl with a back flip and the girl startled, falls to the ground. The boy stands up straight and fixes his glasses and headphones over his black, gold streaked hair.  
  
Then he leans over with his hand out. She takes his hand and is helped up.  
  
"HEY, T.J.! Chippy! Stop fighting and let's go!"  
  
The blonde and the dark look at each other in a look of great mutual respect...  
  
"Shall we?" asked the dark one, T.J.  
  
"Let's go." Answered the blonde one, Chippy...  
  
~ 1 ~  
  
The resulting blast sends the boy backwards, and also separated him from his glasses. He then felt something softer on his back, but something even softer on his hand. He turned around, knowing what to expect.  
  
He lifted his chin to receive the blow...  
  
"HENTAI."  
  
POW!  
  
~ 3 A few yards from Hinata Apartments ~  
  
An elderly man looks to his students after seeing the blur erupt from the roof.  
  
"And there, children." He began, as he follows the blur with his finger. "You can see yet another star burst out of the roof! They don't call it the Star Spawning Hotel for nothing!"  
  
The students, being only 1st graders, oohed and aaahhhed as the blur sparkled in the distance.  
  
~ 2 Railroad to North Carolina Airport ~  
  
The five teenagers wave out of the window at their families as the train moves off. Two of the teenagers were the ones from before. [The fighters] The others were their friends. There was a short one that was thin and had copper colored hair. His light skin really clashed with his green hoodie.  
  
He was playing a Gameboy Advance SP happily. He was also sitting next to the dark one with the cool looking headphones. This one had a tape recorder in his hand.  
  
"Evalanche sets off on their journey to Japan!" He said excitedly into it. After that, he put the recorder into his pocket.  
  
A dark skinned girl was sitting in the seat across from the 2 boys. She stared over at them.  
  
"Why must you keep a voice journal?" she asked the dark boy.  
  
"Come on, Evol!" he defended. "This could be worth a lot some day!" He then looked back at the boy with his oval like glasses and then the girl with her jherri curled hair.  
  
"What Eva! Anyway, Spider monkey, T.J. pipe down" Evol sighed as she dived back into her book.  
  
"We'll pipe down when you suck this." The small boy, Spider monkey mumbled. He put all his attention back into the game device. T.J began to worry. "What did you say?" asked Evol, with the Evol look on her face.  
  
"Hey," T.J. exclaimed. "What happened to Chippy and Fuzzy?" This caught Evol's attention and she looked up a little more, slowly scanning the coach. T.J. had successfully changed the subject! He sighed as Evol scanned some more. She froze with her mouth near the floor as her brown eyes focused on the seat in front of them.  
  
T.J. stood up and looked over the back of the seat to see the blonde from before and a tall black haired guy in a deep lip-lock. T.J. just sat down very slowly.  
  
As he sat down, Spider monkey engaged conversation with out looking up from his game. "What happened," he asked..  
  
~ 1 Some where in North America ~  
  
Keitoro sailed through the air. The cold air was getting to him.  
  
'Here it comes!' he thought as he felt himself slow down. He was falling!  
  
"AAAAHHHHHHHHH......" He screamed as he felt the all to familiar tickle where the sun doesn't shine.  
  
(A/N: Now guys, you know that when your body goes down at high speeds, you feel this intense tickle in your lower regions. If ya never felt it, ride a big roller coaster.)  
  
He looked under him. "I'm headed for a train!!!! AAAAHHHH..."  
  
~ 2 ~  
  
Spider monkey sat down slowly as he saw the couple in the seat before them. "That's w-"  
  
Everything went dark.  
  
~ 4 In the far reaches of the universe ~  
  
There was a slight chuckle. The chuckle, although strong, it can make you feel that a great evil was near..  
  
The chuckle grew to light laughter, and the light laughter grew to a strangely confident one...  
  
The laughter then grew to mad cackling.  
  
MWAAAAAH HHHHHAAAAHHH HHHA HA... AHHHHHAAA!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~ T.J.: Why the heck am I writing this?  
  
SM: Because, your bored.  
  
T.J.: I've got 5 projects due in a week, and I'm bored?  
  
SM: Yeah..  
  
T.J.: Right ~~~~~~  
  
~ 1 / 2 ~  
  
T.J. slid off of his seat and felt the floor to get his bearings. He was feeling really scared right about now.  
  
Hesitantly, he felt to wards the front of the coach and then on the wall.  
  
"Hey!" Something yelled as he bumped his foot into something hard. Surprise washed over our protagonists face, but no one saw it.  
  
"T.J." he heard Chippy call. She sounded excited. It was dark and she was excited!?? "Who's T.J." some one asked out of the blue, or black maybe. T.J. froze with his hand over the light switch. Where had he heard the voice before?  
  
He flipped up the switch...  
  
The switch was already up!  
  
W H A T N O W ?  
  
T.J: What up?!  
  
Chippy: I can't believe you made us kiss (spits) * actually, I kind of liked it *  
  
T.J.: I heard that.  
  
S.M.: And plus, you to are in a relationship already!!  
  
Chippy: That is true.  
  
T.J.: Now that that's settled, read the next chapter.  
  
Chipy: The train mysteriously stops near Hinata Apartments, we haven't even taken the plane!!! What ever. It gets even stranger when we all are older and T.J. is a girl!!!  
  
T.J.: WTF!!! (Grabs paper) Hell no! I didn't write this.  
  
S.M.: (With pen) then who did?  
  
Chippy: Swords Fly: Fight For Rent! 


	2. The surprise on the other side of the tr...

The storm is getting closer . . . . . A lot of people can feel its power . . .  
  
In order to stop this great menace . . . . . Sacrifices must be made . . . . .  
  
B L A C K S T O R M: L O V E H I N A  
  
Blip, Continue . . .  
  
T.J.: Now where were we?  
  
Fuzzy : The lights have failed and there is another person in the coach.....  
  
T.J.: Right! Now, T.J. being the resourceful person he is. . . . . .  
  
Now, T.J., being the resourceful person he is, remembered that he and the others were at least 2nd degree pyromaniacs, so they all carried lighters. T.J. took out his lighter and waited for the other lighters to come on.  
  
The lighters came on, and they stayed on for 2 minutes, every one was in a state of silence,  
  
The train stopped moving. "Every one okay" T.J. asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"I like cheese!" yelled Spider Monkey "I'm a 'dirty' blonde" Chipy confirmed. "The only thing that would make this okay is Ludacris!" Evol wined. "What just happened?" Asked Fuzz Mann "It's all good." Ended T.J.  
  
"Hey!" yelled a voice.  
  
"Who's there?" Asked the 5 mentioned earlier.  
  
There was a 30 second silence.  
  
"I am-"  
  
The 6th voice was cut off as the door was opened and 3 conductors walked in. The lights turned on so suddenly that it was like they were on the whole time! The five listened as the first one, a short, stocky man in a blue uniform called out their names.  
  
"Mitchell B. Tsubaro"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Jeffrie A. Mustoka"  
  
"WTF?"  
  
"Shayla M. Takahashi"  
  
"That's not right!  
  
"Aarone Tsutsuo"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Tiffany J. Lizatsan"  
  
"WTF?"  
  
T. J. tried to stand up, but it didn't feel right. He adjusted his out fit a bit and tried again. As he succeeded, he walked up to the conducter. "Excuse me?' he asked. He stopped short as he noticed that his voice was slightly different.  
  
"Excuse me. I believe that you have just called out slightly altered versions of our real names, as they are Japanese in one way or the other. Plus, that last name was extremely wrong. It should as Thomas, not Tiffany!"  
  
The conducter stared at Our protagonist as he tried to believe that a 16 yr. Female were saying these words to him. . . .  
  
The other 4 gasped as they saw A girl were T.J.'s voice was supposedly coming from. "What?" T.J. asked when he heard hem laugh 6 seconds later.  
  
"Look down," he heard Evol say from behind him. This was followed by more laughs.  
  
T.J. thought for a few moments before taking this advice. He focused on the crest of the conductors uniform. "1. . . . ." He started to count "2. . . . . ."  
  
~~ ~~ ~ ~  
  
"The group of 1st graders from the previous chapter was standing near a freshly arrived train as they heard what sounded like a girls shriek.  
  
"And that, my little friends is the of one of the riders of the often mixed up, cross sea trains. There is always something unfortunate happening to one of the passengers."  
  
The small children just nodded in unison, staring at the train.  
  
~~ T.J., walked in front of her friends. "No!" she shrieked.  
  
T.J.: Hold on! Okay! That's just wrong!  
  
SM: Then change it!  
  
T.J. : Naw. I'm too lazy!  
  
Chipy: Well, let it flow!  
  
~~  
  
The other 4 had changed, but not that much. They were just older. . . .  
  
T.J. was now a lighter skinned female in a white t-shirt and baggy jeans. She had on the trademark headphones of the rocker T.J. Infinat, which held her semi smooth hair in the back of her head.  
  
And the glasses added a little smart look to her appearance.  
  
I would give you other details, but that would be pushing it. . . .  
  
T.J. started to walk backwards. "Okay. . . "she started. "Umph." she bumped into someone.  
  
Keitoro had snuck off of the train when it had first stopped, he had since been wandering around. As he walked, he reflected on how he was going to punish Koala. After he confirmed an action, he started another task. He looked around the town for one of the residents of the Hinata Inn.  
  
He walked along until he saw Mitoko and Koala together. As he caught their attention, he felt someone shove into him.  
  
Sorry, the NEXT CHAPTER will be titled 'fight for rent'  
  
T.J.: So far, I'm a girl, and we all have grown 4 yrs. Older in the span of 2 hours. . . .  
  
Evol: Only 2 yrs!  
  
Fuzzy: Niiiccee, anyway, Our gang meets the Hinata Inn residents. They ask for a place to stay, but Mitoko and Koala have other plans . . .  
  
"Swords Fly: Fight For Rent" 


	3. Swords Fly: Fight for Rent

As the darkness grows. . . . The final hour is drawing near. . . .  
  
There is a chill in the air. . . . The final struggle. . . .  
  
B L A C K S T O R M: L O V E H I N A  
  
Beep, Proceed. . . . .  
  
T.J.: Come on Evol, tell me what happened.  
  
Evol: In the previous chapter, T. J. is mysteriously changed into a girl! And the train has mysteriously jumped across the world to Japan, where we were headed in the first place. The only question is what will happen next.  
  
T.J.: Thanks Evol! Now, on w/ da sho!  
  
~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
"AAAHHHHH, Don't hit me Please!" Keitoro yelled as he tried to stabalize himself, holding on to the girl's body.  
  
~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
T.J. stared at the strange boy that had that voice that was on the train. He seemed a little on the scrawny side, and had these thin glasses. He also was clinging to her waist for dear life  
  
~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
T.J.: I'm still not used to the fact that MY character is a girl now.  
  
Everyone except T.J.: GET OVER IT!!!  
  
T.J.: -_-;; No need to bite my head off. . .  
  
~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
Keitoro, opened his eyes, surprised not to be receiving the all too familiar blow that followed accidents like this. T.J. started tapping his, uhh, I mean her foot. This signaled that he would be receiving a blow if he had not gotten off of his (DANG!!) her waist.  
  
Keitoro straightened up and brushed off his pants to ease the tension a little. He then looked up into the new girl's face. The girl stood there a while before breaking the silence.  
  
"Is Tokyo, Japan, near here?" she asked.  
  
Keitoro thought for a second (A/N: Maybe the readers can help me out. Where is Tokyo in relation to Hinata Inn? Please Help me out by telling me this, (Shows $10,) I'll pay you. . . .).  
  
T.J. got a little impatient and glanced back on the others.  
  
"Don't you think we need to stay somewhere?" asked Spider Monkey. The other 3 nodded.  
  
T.J. turned back around and staged her second statement, after putting down a brief case and a guitar carrying case.  
  
"Look, my friends and I, we are band by the name of Storm Surge, or Evalanche (A 2 name band!) and we need a place to stay, bad! If you could help us out, we would be ever so grateful!"  
  
T.J. stared at Keitoro hopefully.  
  
"Well,. . .I-"  
  
Keitoro was cut off as Motoko and Koala appeared between him and T.J.  
  
"Hey!" Koala yelled as she proceeded to jump on Keitoro's back. He let out a shriek and started to run. Motoko turned towards T.J. and bowed.  
  
"I have good news and bad news." She started. 'She looks very familiar!' T.J. thought as she scratched her green haired head. "The good news is that there is a place to stay not far from here that has room for some more people."  
  
Motoko thought as she talked. 'This group generates a high rate of energy. . . Some of them don't know how to channel it. . . . . But I since a great deal of skill in the green haired one, she must be the leader.'  
  
"The bad news is that it's an all girls hotel. . ."  
  
T.J. thought for a bit, then he stepped back about five steps and handed Chipy some money. "Chipy, Evol, you 2 have fun! Come on guys, we'll find some where to stay!"  
  
The rest of Storm Surge produced Sweat drops! T.J. gave them all an agitated look. "What!" she yelled. The others cracked up. T.J. just stood there for a while as her face slowly turned red.  
  
As the laughter died down, T.J. walked back up to Motoko and started another statement. ~~~ ~~ ~~~  
  
Nayru had been walking around town lately looking for Keitoro. For some strange reason, she had wanted to apologize. She had no idea that Keitoro had landed some where in North America, or that he had caught a ride back. She lost herself in thought.  
  
She bumped into none other than. . . . Kitsune! She was just standing there, with $s in her eyes. Accompanying her was Shinobu. She was waving her hands in Kitsune's face, trying to get her attention.  
  
"Hey!: she yelled at the dazed drinker. "What are you staring at?"  
  
Kitsune pointed to the group that Motoko was seemingly talking to. They all seemed to be carrying instruments.  
  
"They're a band!" Kitsune exclaimed. "If I hang out with them, I'll probably get gifts!" Nayru just stared in disbelief.  
  
After that, the three of them walked over.  
  
~~~ ~~~ Motoko had been contemplating on how to start a fight when the 3 from before appeared behind her.  
  
"Hey," Nayru started. "Do you know a rock group by the name 'Evalance'?"  
  
T.J. looked up at Nayru and a light bulb in her head came on. "We prefer Storm Surge." Chipy exclaimed, flipping her blonde hair. Shinobu backed up a bit.  
  
Motoko's eyes widened. "Where's the one that goes by the name T.J. Infinat?" she asked.  
  
T.J. pointed to herself. "I'm-"  
  
Evol tapped her on the back. She then shock her head. T.J. turned back towards Motoko. "-representing T.J. due to unforeseen events."  
  
The others laughed.  
  
Motoko drew her sword. "If you can hit me once, we'll let the boys stay." T.J. was about to say something, she appeared to be very excited.  
  
Chipy stepped up. "Whoa, out of the blue!" she sighed as she pulled T.J. back. T.J. tried to keep herself in the same place, but Chipy was determined. "T.J.," she whispered to the newly turned girl. "Do you know who these people are?"  
  
"Yeah!" T.J. exclaimed excitedly. "Okay then," Chipy let T.J. go.  
  
"I accept the challenge." T.J. said as she walked back up to Motoko.  
  
~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~  
  
T.J.: Yeah! Long chapter! Long chapter! Long chapter!  
  
SM: Okay! We're all glad for you T.J.! (Tear.) It's so B-E-A-Utiful!  
  
Chipy: I agree with Monkey Freak over there.  
  
SM: What did you say, Death Chick?  
  
Chipy: Monkey Freak SM: Death CHICK!  
  
Fight Continues T.J.: If you don't know Storm surge, then here's the deal, Spider Monkey has sort of a prosthetic tail put onto his spine! And monkey feet, so he is a Monkey Freak. And Chipy, she is sort of what you would all, Gothic? Nahh, that's too strong! Any way, she's the death chick!  
  
Fuzzy: Next Chapter, T.J. VS Motoko! T.J. starts out playful, which makes Motoko mad. Big Mistake, T.J.! Anyway! T.J. has a little trouble keeping up, so he brings out his secret weapon!  
  
"Amazing Sword Fight!: The Birth of the Fire Sword!" 


	4. AmazingSwordDeul: Birth of the FireSword

Alright, this is my long overdue return! If you want to know now, I'll tell you all later! Now, back to the Story!

The monster known as the Death Star has been pinned for way too long. . . . .

It's roar shakes the very foundations of the universe

BLACK STORM: Love Hina

Beep, Let's Go

T. J. : I'm back! I'm finally going to High School! I'm a MAN now!

Every one Except T.J: (Stares at T. J.)

T. J.: Whatever! . . . .Spider, help me out!

SM: Alright, Now T. J. decides that we should all stay in the same hotel for an easier time, but Motoko is against it!She then challenges T. J. to a duel, not knowing that T. J. was really T. J. And she put My and Fuzy's futures at stake!

T. J.: I THINK SHE STILL WOULD HAVE CHALLENGED ME! SORRY, MY CAPS KEY IS STUCK AND I . . . . CAN'T. . . .ah, there we go!

Evol: Why is HE the leader?

T.J.: SILENCE! AGAIN WITH THE CAPS KEY? On to better things, The fire in Mot- . . .

* * *

The Fire in Motoko's eyes grew as T. J. pulled out a boken. The polished brown surface was similar to food for a warming hearth. "You ready?" she asked, mockingly, as she steadied her katana. "Always. . ." T. J. uttered a trademark reply. They stood, both in their starting stances for all of 5 seconds before something amazing happened. A starter only they could hear.As if she'd bee practicing all her life,T. J. flew forward, in a graceful vertical lunge. She would have hit too, butMotoko disappeared completely. 

T. J. was only stunned for two seconds by the disappearance of Motoko, then she thought about the hand/eye rule (The hand is quicker than the eye?) and regained her demeanor. "Wait for it. . ." she thought, standing stock still in her after-lunge position. She stood for a while, anticipating Motoko's next move.Then, she moved slightly to the left as Motoko appeared in mid-air and came down on the spot T. J. was.

T. J. laughed quietly as she back-flipped and came back forward with a Jumping Cleaver. Motoko barely blinked as she stepped right and thrusted into where T. J. was supposed to land. But T. J. wasn't there, at least, her leg wasn't there. She had kicked out to HER right, adjusting the landing space until she was JUST out of reach.

Motoko brought up her estimation of her opponent a little bit more, as she started a series of vertical attacks before T. J. got resetled. T. J. began to block, not thinking as fast as she wanted, then she saw her chance. T. J. didn't simply block the attack, she deflected it to the side, causing Motoko to lean forward as T. J. moved to the side.

"Guard Impacts are Great!" Chipy yelled from the side.

* * *

T. J. : Just writing this is making me sweat! 

SM: (Turns on AC) Ummmmm. . . . I got nothing. . . . .

Chipy: Start talking about the audience.

T. J.: OKAY!

* * *

Keitoro was inwardly rooting for T. J., because he thought that T. J. and his friends might begin to protect them. 

KEITORO'S FANTASY ( MY CAPS KEY IS MESSED UP AGAIN)

Keitor wakes up to find the members of STORM SURGE standing around him in shining armor. "How are you this morning, sir?" Asks Evol, in a very un-Evol-ish voice. Keitoro smiles and stands up, at which point Nayru comes in, wearing a slightly scary outfit. "KEITORO!" she yells, storming in. Then Keitoro's guards spring into action.

In a split second, Nayru is on the ground, pinned by Fuzzy, Spidermonkey, and Evol. Keitoro claps.

"BRAVO! BRAVO!" he yells. Suddenly, he finds himself between T. J. and Chipy.

END FANTASY

"Bravo. . . " Keitoro trailed off as he noticed that all of the Hinata Inn girls were staring at him . . . . .

(Except fo Motoko, of course.)

* * *

"Here, children, is the weekly mugging of one Keitoro (I forgot his surname, sorry) who has extremely bad luck with the ladies. . .Try not to be like him when you grow up, okay?" The old teacher was talking to the same group of kids. 

The kids, all holding ice cream, nodded in unison andcontinued their eating.

* * *

Motoko was now giving it every thing she had, Vertical strike, Horizontal strike, Diagonal strike, Relic slash, Dragon's tail, thrust, stab, thrust, Tricky, . . . . . stab, stab, stab, stab. Thrust ( Chipy: Don't turn this into porn, Thomas. T. J.: Sorry.) Okay, But she couldn't get a solid hit on T. J.! There were a few grazes across the clothes, but nothing touched the skin. 

T. J. wasn't doing good at all, it was everything she could do to fend off thedark-haired samurai. She was just about to crack. "These boobs aren't working for me!" she thought as she Guard Impacted and thrusted (This one missed, too) Then there was a stop!

Motoko stood, breathing heavily, two yards away. "This is going to go on forever!" she yelled over to T. J.

"I have an idea!" T. J. exclaimed " One last move, pull out your best move snd then we'll call it quits, good?" Motoko fought her consences for awhile as boths sides of the audience held their breathe."Lets go!" She said as she sat down in the Lotus position.

Chipy stood up. "FIRE SWORD!" she yelled, suddenly. T. J. was startled. "How did you know about that, Chipy?" T. J. asked, surprised. Chipy didn't answer for a while. After standing shepulled out a can of gasoline. "I watched you do it one day and I was fascinated by it instantly." She let T. J. hear her. "I can't," T. J. whined. "I may get hurt."

"DO IT!" Chipy yelled, as she walked up and pushed the gas into T. J.'s hands. "Alright," T. J. started to open the gas can.Motoko finally stood up, advancing on T. J.

After dodging, T. J. finally poured on the gas and stuck a match against her cheek. "Ouch" she said under her breath. She let the match drop.

The fire blazed, as if reflecting T. J.'sfeelings. First her surprise at Motoko's calmness, then gathered it self around the blade, reflecting T. J.'s quick regain in composure. T. J. stared over the fire into Motoko's face, ready for any thing. Motoko nodded, then pulled her sword back a little.

Motoko lunged to the right to catch T. J. at a 35 degree angle, which T. J. easily back steps, attempting to swing at her head. Motoko ducks, then decides to come up with a Half moon swipe, barely missing T. J. as she backs up some more. Motoko steps back. "NOW!" they both yell after 4 seconds, there is a white flash, then the winner is . . . . .

T.J.: CLIFF HANGER!

Evol: NO you don't!

The winner is . . . .T. J. ! Motoko is kneeled in front of the flaming sword, which is 3 inches from her nose. Every one is wide eyed in awe, even T. J. who is surprised that s/he almost struck a female ( T. J. has morals)

One more thing!

Motoko stood up, facing the green haired female that just spared her. "What?" she sighed, quietly, her eyes wide. T. J. blew out her sword. "You didn't say I had to kill you!" T. J. smiled. Motoko thought for a moment, then bowed to the victor.

"Let's go" Motoko called to Storm Surge. "We don't have all day!"

Keitoro couldn't contain himself. "YEYEAYAH!"

Evol: didn't I tell you not to do that?

T.J.: Sorry!

Every one stared at him.

* * *

T.J:I think that's enough for today!

SM: yep

Chipy: yep

Evol: yep

Fuzzy: yep

T.J: Take it away, Fuzzy!

Fuzzy, next episode, every one's reflections on the fight, room mates, and we get to find out what STORM SURGE_really_ can do. . . .

The Gloves Are Off: Hinata Inn


End file.
